The present invention relates to a telephone apparatus, and more particularly to a telephone apparatus which can input character data by operating the numeral keys of the conventional keyboard.
The conventional telephone has a keyboard having numeral keys for inputting telephone numbers. In order to input character data through the telephone, the telephone must be provided with a keyboard having character keys in addition to numeral keys.